Closing Time
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: The aftermath of Kali, Will's finally back home.


**Closing Time**

**Category**: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing**: Helen/Will

**Summary**: The aftermath of Kali, Will's finally back home.

**Warnings**: Spoilers for Kali pt 3

**Disclaimer**: Own nudda!

**Authors Notes**: I know I should be working on my other story! But I'm testing out a new writing style and it's kinda hard to switch between the two... anyway this is a tag so short and sweet :)

* * *

They reunite back on familiar ground, surrounded by the elaborate walls that have become home.

_His_ sanctuary_. _

But the hug is far shorter than he would've liked because her attention is split between the three other occupants of the room. Still, he forces distance between them allowing Henry in next, followed by Kate and then even The Big Guy displays a rare show of affection.

It could've been a lot worse.

Kali could've created a devastation far greater than just shattering their tight knit family. The creature's unique connection and the unfathomable amount of power she commanded, they're lucky it didn't cause destruction on a global scale.

They got off lightly this time and they all know it.

The debrief is remarkably quick, gusting over the events with a hint of urgency that speaks volumes._ Helen Magnus is exhausted _and she's not the only one. In turn, her dismissal soon follows but he finds himself hanging around, waiting patiently for the others to vacate the room.

She seems to expect his continued presence and reacts in accordance, unfazed as he walks slowly forward to latch around her. Slender fingertips graze over his should blades and he squeezes tighter, savouring the soft feel of her body.

It isn't just because he technically died that he's seeking her comfort.

For a brief time there, after he'd learned of her helicopter crashing into the ocean, he'd assumed the worst for _her _safety and he can't stop the rolling waves of relief that come simply from being able to hold her again.

"I'm so very proud of you Will, what you did-" her voice catches slightly before she's able to regain the composure and push on, "...we all owe you a debt of gratitude."

He wants to ignore the comment, stay buried in the embrace until exhaustion finally takes hold but he knows the action isn't plausible and reluctantly draws back enough to face her. "Please, we we're all willing to make sacrifices... just so happened I was lucky enough to get a more active role-" he ends with a tired smile, one he's pleased to see her return despite her unconvinced tone.

"Perhaps."

There is a brief beat before she separates from him entirely, "come on, I want to look you over myself before we both get some much needed rest."

He thinks about protesting but her pointed gaze leaves no room for argument so instead he just nods, following her obediently to the closest exam room and after what feels like an eternity of tests; cardio, heart-rate, brain activity and god only knows what else, he's finally ready to draw the line.

"Magnus enough, you've checked everything... I'm _fine_."

Her eyes flicker over the clipboard in her hand before she drops it to the bed with a thoughtful expression, "you do seem to be responding remarkably well given the trauma your body has experienced. What about movement, muscle ache?"

He takes in a sharp breath as her fingers run experimentally over his abdomen and he can't resist the urge to indulge in a little harmless payback.

"Actually now that you mention it, there is a weird pain-" he tries not to feel guilty as her eyes flash with concern while he directs her, "a little lower..." There is a light pressure while she tries to locate the source and he smirks as her hand reaches his navel, "...still a little lower."

She realises the game he's playing immediately and slaps his thigh in mock annoyance. "I'll have you know, I'm only acting out of concern for your well being. Despite our unique occupation, one being clinically dead is still a very serious condition."

"I _know_..." he reaches for his shirt, aware that it's not only concern driving her to be overly cautiousness but residual guilt.

She brought him here, opened his eyes to a whole other world and while he's never had any regrets, he can sometimes see her questioning the decision to put those she cares about in such danger. It's an issue he wants to broach with her one day, to reassure her that those under the roof of the Sanctuary have nothing but loyalty and respect for their minder but now is neither the time or the place to convey the sincerity the conversation deserves.

Instead he just stifles an involuntary yawn, watching as she begins to clear away the various medical instruments. It's the first time he's really studied her without the overhead of emotion shadowing his thoughts. In her office it was relief at seeing her alive and then he was distracted by the burden of needing to feed her answers on his own state of health.

But now he's fully absorbed by her movement, the way she's unusually slow, twisting at odd angles and it takes him a second to fit the pieces together.

"_Magnus_?"

Her reaction is faultless, turning towards his voice without any indication of a problem and he suspiciously narrows his gaze. "You're hurt-" it's a statement so that she can't argue the accusation and he deliberately doesn't give her the time, "what happened?"

She looks genuinely surprised he figured it out but to her credit knows better than to try and lie. "When my chopper went down the control stick caught me off guard. Unfortunately, as you well know, they don't come with air bags."

He can tell she's trying to lighten the severity and doesn't buy into it for a second. "How bad?"

"It's nothing Will."

An almost irritated sigh follows and though he knows it's meant to deter him, he's not ready to accept the answer without seeing the damage for himself.

"Show me." There isn't an ounce of leeway in his tone and he's relieved when she concedes, slowly moving to stand in front of him. It takes her a moment to free the buttons on her shirt and he cant help a light gasp as the fabric shifts to reveal the blotted mess across her ribs.

"It looks a lot worse than it is-" she reassures, quick to cover herself up again but he reaches out halting the movement.

"Forgive me if I want a second opinion on that, lie down." He's grateful when she accepts the authority in his voice without argument and they gingerly swap positions. He may not be an 'actual' doctor but even he knows how to check for broken ribs. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

She offers a tense smile but it quickly pulls into a tight thin line as his hands make contact with her skin and he immediately knows it is just as bad as it looks. But also, that she's incredibly lucky. Impacting the steering controller could've done a lot more damage and if she'd punctured a lung or been knocked unconscious neither of them would be here to discuss it.

"_Will_-"

The plea to stop comes as a sharp hiss and he immediately lightens his touch, recoiling the hand back to his side. How she managed to keep the injury from being detected was any ones guess but if it was due to adrenaline, clearly the rush was wearing off. "Any trouble breathing?"

She shakes her head and he moves to the far corner cabinet, rolling out the drawer and removing a clean bandage. On his way back he grabs a bottle of painkillers from the shelf and deposits two in his palm. They're not heavy duty but they should be enough to take the edge off.

"Here, take these-" he holds out his hand, offering a sympathetic smile as she swallows the two tablets dryly. For a moment he thinks she might protest the bandage but he unravels it anyway, deliberately averting his attention to the white sterile material. It's easier than watching her pained transition into a sitting position.

"You realise I'm the one who is supposed to be treating you," she presses coyly, spreading her arms further a part and curling her fingers round the edge of the bed, "this attention really isn't necessary."

"Yeah well, your chest tells a different story-" he chides, wrapping the first layer just below the cup of her bra. If he wasn't so focused on being gentle, he might have appreciated the intimate position a little more but his concern was rapidly deteriorating the inappropriate thoughts.

"You look tired-" she says, scrutinising the dark circles under his eyes and he pauses.

_He is._

Exhausted even, but they're nearly done here and her unusual compliance suggests she's in no better shape.

"So do you-" he counters, taping down the end of the bandage so it sits firmly. He knows the next words out of her mouth will be the demand to sleep but he can't fight the urge to linger in her presence for a just little bit longer. "Feel like a cup tea?"

"_Will_..."

She knows what he's trying to do, how the events of the past week have taken their toll on his sanity and she reaches out brushing his arm lightly. She's a friend to the darkness, familiar with the lost hours spent trying to evade the inevitable nightmares and while she still has matters to attend, to her this is far more important. "You need to rest but I feel tonight, we could both benefit from each others company."

He takes a moment to catch on and when he does, immediately feels a flush of embarrassment. She knows him to well. He was stupid to think he could slip the request by her without the underlying meaning being detected but even so, he struggles to voice a suggestion to the contrary.

Her touch is so warm, inviting... and before he can turn down the offer she is dressed and leading him out the door.

"You know you don't have to stay, I'll be fine-" he says, finally finding the words to quell his fear as they descend upon his room. He's not a child. As much as he wants the company, he wants to hide the weakness from her at all costs.

"Would it ease your doubts if I admitted the offer was as much for my own sake as yours?"

Her confidence suggests it a lie but for once he's too exhausted to try and analyse her motives.

Instead, he just motions inside.

She takes the lead and he follows, not entirely sure how to proceed next until instinct kicks in; they can't sleep in their clothes.

Reaching the drawer he pulls out a pair of Pyjama bottoms for himself, plus a pair of slacks and plain white t-shirt for her. They'll be far too big but it's all he can offer and she doesn't seem to mind, taking them and quietly slipping into the en-suite.

When she emerges, practically swimming in the garments, he's already changed and lying on the bed.

He offers her a shy smile, trying not to feel awkward about the whole situation. "I wasn't sure which side you wanted?"

"Either is fine."

She breezes over to the light switch, throwing the room into darkness and he crawls under the covers. It isn't long before he feels the mattress dip under her weight and despite the fact she's his boss, that their actions could be misconstrued as entirely inappropriate, his body starts to relax in response to her continued presence.

"Thank you." He says simply, reaching out to rest his fingers lightly against her arm. He's not exactly sure what the gratitude is for -_everything perhaps_- but he knows they're not empty words.

"Goodnight Will."

She gingerly slides back and he's careful of her ribs as his arm drops instinctively over her waist. It's a picture he can't quite paint in his head. They've been friends for a long time now but he's well aware she doesn't let anyone get too close, certainly not physically _this _close. It's a safety mechanism, one that he completely understands given her unique lifestyle...

"I can hear you thinking-" she mumbles tiredly, finding his hand beneath the warm blanket. She's well aware this is a new situation for them but contrary to belief, she's not opposed to relationships just because she's out lived a few of them. If John and Ashley had taught her anything it was the cliché that life can be unpredictably short, even her own.

"I assure you this isn't a conversation I will run from if-" she yawns, struggling to continue the flow, "...you choose to pursue it further-"

"But?" He senses and supplies the word for her, fearing the worst and trying not to let it show.

"_But_-" she agrees, for reasons of far less value than what he's expecting, "it's a conversation best saved for tomorrow."

Relief is his first reaction, followed by complete and utter understanding. She's right. Whatever they have to say and however they are going to act, it's best left to the light of day to decide. For now he is simply content to hold her, embracing the night and finally letting it claim his weary body.


End file.
